User blog:Cfp3157/Michael the Archangel vs. Athena
In the times of war and strife, the people of ancient eras prayed for aid from their holy protectors. The beings far great than those of the mortal realm, beings that waged war and fought with unparalled power. Beings like Michael the Archangel, the patron saint of protectors and warriors that leads the armies of God against Satan and his demons, and Athena, the Greek goddess of war and strategy that championed discipline and wisdom for her mortal patrons, and ! In this clash of the godly beings of righteous war, two titans of mythology both ancient and modern will cross blades to win the worship of the people. Only one of these divine warriors can remain the last warrior standing, and they shall be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Michael the Archangel Michael the Archangel is one of the three archangels in Christianity, alongside his brothers Gabriel the messenger and Raphael the healer. Michael is the most well-known of the three archangels, appearing in all three forms of Abrahamic religions alongside Gabriel. In most interpretations, Michael is the supreme commander of the legion of angels that compose God's holy armies. With his holy sword and the power to heal, Michael is foretold to wage war against the dragon and demons during the end of the world, killing him and casting the beast into Hell. Michael is the patron saint of the military, police, and emergency medical services. Weapons and Abilities: *'Sword of Discrimination:' Michael is most often depicted wielding a longsword, known in some local traditions and interpretations as the Sword of Discrimination. The sword can light on fire and cast a bright light to illuminate areas or blind opponents. *'Flight: '''Traditionally depicted with wings, Michael will be able to fly. *'Healing: As patron saint of emergency medical services, Michael can also heal his angels during battle. *'Divine Plate Armor: '''Most depictions of Michael depict him in medieval plate armor. Athena '''Athena '''is one of the 12 Olympians of Greek mythology, being one of Zeus' many godly children and often perceived as one of his favorites. Athena is often associated with her brother Ares as the patron deities of war and combat. Several myths have Athena serving as an important influence in the affairs of mortals, most notably in Perseus' quest to kill the monster Medusa, as well as providing counsel and advice during the long journeys of Odysseus.. She is also the patron goddess of one of Greece's most powerful city-states, Athens, named in her honor after they approved of her gift of an olive tree over her longtime rival Poseidon's spring of salt water. Athena is the goddess of wisdom, handicraft, and strategic warfare. '''Weapons and Abilties: ' *'Divine Spear and Shield: '''Wielded quite literally since birth when she was born fully grown and armed from her father's head, Athena's iconic spear and shield are her primary tools in battle. *'Chariot: Athena is credited with many inventions that humans use, with a notable invention being the chariot. Because of that, Athena will be utilizing a chariot during this battle. *'Lightning Bolts: '''As one of Zeus' favored children, Athena is sometimes depicted being able to wield his mighty thunderbolts in battle. She will be able to during this fight. *'Aegis:' A gift from her father Zeus, the Aegis is the invulnerable breastplate made from the skin of the goat that nursed Zeus as a child. She wears the Aegis in addition to her traditional Greek armor of a cuirass. X-Factors '''X-Factor- Michael the Archangel / Athena ' Mobility- 95 / 80 As divine beings, both warriors have superhuman levels of agility, speed, and flexibility. Michael, however, does have a distinct advantage thanks to his flight. Michael can easily''' withdraw and retreat from Athena's range to survey and contemplate the battlefield. Athena herself is still incredibly fast, especially on the ground when uses her chariot. 'Strategy- 75 / 90 ' Although Michael is surely a capable and skilled tactician, he also has no huge feats of strategy or planning that mark him significantly either. Athena, as the patron goddess of strategic warfare, is naturally an incredibly capable and intelligent strategist. Greek heroes emulated her for her sense of wisdom and strategy, with her counsel and advice ensuring the survival of her half-brother Perseus' during his adventures and assisting Odysseus during his travels. '''Leadership- 85 / 85 This is an example of two different kinds of leadership with equally powerful results. Michael, even to this modern day, is prayed to and relied upon for his strength and courage during battle. He commands his devoutly loyal legion of angels with courage and piety, earning their love and respect for him as a commander. While Athena may not command the same level of absolute love, she more than makes up for that with her abilities as a general. She can think up plans and strategies at a moment's notice, and her armies can adapt those plans just as quickly. Brutality- 60 / 90 ''' While Michael is certainly a devout warrior and will defend those of the faith, he's primarily seen as a protector. Like God, Michael seeks only to protect and serve others, as well as offering mercy to his enemies should they be redeemable. Despite her notable affinity for mortals, much more so than her fellow gods, Athena was none the less prideful and very cruel to those who sleighted her. She turned Poseidon's lover into the hideous monster Medusa simply out of rage, while she turned Ariachne into a spider for insulting her prowess as a weaver. ' '''Experience- 70 / 80 ' Neither warrior has particularly high marks in this category- while Michael led from the front and sword in hand, he also participated in only one major battle when he cast Lucifer down into Hell. Although he intercedes for humanity when they call for his help and prayers, he can never actually involve himself directly. Athena has several notable stories of her interactions with humans and even other gods- she fought Ares multiple times throughout the Trojan War, and participated in the Gigantomachy when she killed her rival giant alongside Heracles. Notes *Full votes require well-written edges OR a detailed explanation of at least ten sentences. *Half-votes are the previously mentioned requirements sans the "well-written". *Votes with little to no reason, bias, or irrelevant information will not count at all. *''All votes must contain proper grammar and spelling.'' *These requirements are abstract; I will count or discount votes depending on their individual Category:Blog posts